


Sitting by the Fire

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Snow, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mmmmmmm, cozy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting by the Fire

Dipper closed the heavy wooden door behind him as he walked into the Gravity Falls' Moose Lodge. The lodge was higher up within the mountainous area surrounding Gravity Falls. It was December now, just a few days after Christmas and right before New Years. Dipper and Mabel had come back to the small town and were going to spend the remaining weeks of December and first few of January relaxing in their favorite supernatural spot.

Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel had been greeted by Stan and Soos. Soos had brought over some gingerbread men his abuela had made, and Stan gave the twins some of his signature "special Eggnog". It had made Mabel feel dizzy after she drank three thermoses full, so Dipper had only drank half of one while he was there. While they all celebrated, Dipper had slipped off to go visit his old room and reminisce about last summer. What'd he'd found in there was suprising.

The room was how he had left it. The beds neatly made, a thin layer of dust covering most of the room. However, while walking over to the bed he had found a note laying on it. Picking it up and examining it found it to have been written by Wendy, his summertime crush.

Dipper's heart had fallen into his stomach. He'd been told by her that they would never work out, and it had kind of crushed his spirits. However, he'd still retained feelings for her and he started to sweat nervously as he read the lines over.

"Dear Dipper," it read. "Heard you were going to be back in the area, and really want to see you! I'll be up at the lodge tonight with Nate, Thompson, Tambry, and Felix. Robbie broke his legs falling off the water tower. Figured you'd might want to come? I drew some directions for you since I don't know if you've been there before. Hit me up!"

Dipper didn't really have to think twice about it. He put on his boots and coat, wrapping a scarf around his face. Putting on his hat, he stepped outside into the brisk winter air. His breathe appeared in a cloud before him as he started the journey towards the lodge. All the way thinking about how great it would be to see Wendy again.

Now arriving there, he was met with a cheer from everyone there. A table was set up for peer pong - Felix and Nate v. Thompson and Tambry. After making a shot, Felix came over and gave Dipper some knucks. "My man, where you been? Haven't seen you in forever."

"I had to go back home." Dipper said. "Schools been killing me."

"Yeah man, same here." Felix nodded his head in sympathy. "I only passed this last semester by the hair on my ass. It was brutal."

"Maybe if you came to school more often, you wouldn't be failing everything." Tambry teased, sipping on a cup of hot chocolate. Felix shrugged his shoulders as he slapped Dipper on the back and headed back over.

"Sup fun times?" Nate said, bouncing the ball in the remaining cup. High-fiving Felix, he went over and ruffled Dipper's hair. "You gotten taller? Ya' seem taller."

"A little bit, but I'm still kind of a shrimp." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as everyone laughed. He looked around and noticed that Wendy wasn't there. "Where's Wendy at? She's the one who invited me."

"Oh. She's over in the other room sitting in front of the fire. You can go in and say hi if you want. She ain't doin' nothin'." Thompson said, setting the cups back up. "Ok, so how about we make the teams fair this time around?"

"If I make this shot I choose." Nate said, cashing a pong ball in a cup. "Alright, I choose Felix."

"Awhhhh." Thompson moaned as Dipper walked in the other room. He saw Wendy's feet laying off the end of the couch as he entered, the light from the mantle casting a shadow across the floor. He shut the door behind him and walked over, seeing her beautiful sleeping face as he did so. He shook her leg gently and she slowly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shaking her head she smiled faintly.

"Hey man. Glad to see you could make it."

"I'm glad I could. It was a cold walk over." Dipper sat on the end as Wendy drew her legs close to her.

Wendy took in a sharp breath. "Oh shit, I forgot you can't drive here. Sorry man."

"How could you forget? I'm years away from that." Dipper laughed softly. "It's fine, it wasn't that bad."

"Good." Wendy said simply, turning her head and facing the firelight. "So, were the guys happy to see you?"

"Yeah, and it was good seeing them too." Dipper said, rubbing his knees. Wendy smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"Can't believe its been so long since I last saw you. Feels like forever man, it really does."

"It has been." Dipper said, looking over at Wendy, who was sitting up. They were side by side now, and Dipper's heart started beating faster. _Ka-thump_

"I regretted a lot of things after you left. It was never as exciting without you and your sister being here."  _Ka-thump_

 _Ka-thump_. "Yeah, I bet. We sure got into a lot of zany adventures last summer."

"Yeah, but you wanna know what I regret the most?" _Ka-thump_  Wendy said, turning to face him. She had a coy smile and her eyes made his heart rate increase even more.  _Ka-thump ka-thump_

"W-what was that?" Dipper said, his face becoming visibly red as Wendy brought hers closer to his.  _Ka-thump ka-thump ka-thump_

"This." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips, and Dipper's heart exploded.

_Ka-thump_


End file.
